


Stop Sleeping on me

by purplelabrat



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: (She gets one), Angst with a Happy Ending, Brita Filter needs a hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, depressed Brita Filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelabrat/pseuds/purplelabrat
Summary: Brita and Aiden have decided to get married after Rupaul's drag race. All the drama between Aiden sleeping during a challenge is all in the past but habits die hard,,,,
Relationships: Brita Filter/Aiden Zhane, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stop Sleeping on me

Brita took Aiden's hand and started the kneel. 

She went to her dress' pockets and took out a ring. 

"Aiden Zhane will you marry me?" 

5 years had past when Brita decided she would marry the love of her life, Aiden Zhane; Former Rival from Rupaul's Drag race when Aiden started to sleep after her outfit was 'done' while all the other girls were working hard on their outfits. But after their season was over Aiden and Brita became good friends to lovers to happily married. 

Aiden was now taking Brita to OliveGarden for their 5th Anniversary. Brita wore a full get of gorgerous golden makeup, with a yellow evening dress with flower patterns, black stockings, black boots, and hair tied up in a messy bun. Aiden wore a black knee length dress, had casual red makeup, black heels, and she kept her hair down. They looked like the dream couple everyone wishes they could be. 

Aiden and Brita walked to their table, got their drinks, and waited for their dinner. 

"Aiden I'm so happy right now! You're seriously the best wife in the world!! I don't deserve you." Brita said happily

"Awww babe don't say that! It's me who doesn't deserve you." Aidan replied sweetly. 

"You're the sweetest." Brita hummed but then she remembered something. Hey you're paying right?" 

"Oh yeah I'm paying,,,,," Aidan started to look tired after she said that but Brita just shrugged it off.

They started to talk more but Brita noticed Aidan wasn't entirely there in their conversation like if Aidan was on another planet and couldn't hear her. Brita drank her water and realized she drank too much. "Hey babe ima go take a piss. Text me when our food gets here." 

Brita sped walked to the women's restroom and noticed she forgot her purse! Her phone was in her purse how will she get Aidan's text when their food is ready?

Brita ran to her table and saw something she couldn't believed,,,,

Aiden was sleeping on their table,,,,,, 

Brita had tears in her eyes she thought she could trust Aiden! She knew that Brita couldn't stand to watch Aiden sleep after what happened on Rupaul's drag race,,,,,

Brita slapped Aiden angrily and yelled "WE ARE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!" 

Brita took Aiden's hand and dragged her out of the restaurant. She didn't care if everyone in the restaurant was staring at them. She just wanted to go home and cry so she couldn't see Aiden. 

"Babe come on what did I do? Our food was almost done!" Aiden looked hurt like she didn't know what was going on. 

"YOU WERE SLEEPING! YOU KNOW I HAVE A PAST WITH YOU SLEEPING AND-" Brita started to chock up and couldn't finish her sentence without crying. 

"What......oh...." Aiden finally knew what was going on. 

"Babe it wasn't like that I didn't mean to make you cry its just." Aiden took a deep breathe. "You know I'm dead right? No one would give me gig because I'm a ghost......ghost don't make that much money these days especially since only a few people can see them. So paying for dinner got me to stress out and I worked overnight so I can pay for this date." Aiden whipped away her tears.

Since season 12 did so well Rupaul wanted to make Gays Anatomy a real show. They wanted to make Gays Anatomy realistic as possible so while filming Aiden's death scene they actually had to kill Aiden. Brita cried for several days after her wife died.But one night while Brita was getting ready for her weekly cry then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up. "Boo" IT WAS AIDEN. They now pretend everything is alright just ignoring the fact Aiden is a ghost. 

"Omg Babe I didn't know.I'm sorry." Brita looked ashamed 

"It's on me though I should have told you. Plus OliveGarden is about to close how about we just watch movies till we sleep." 

"That sounds good to me." 

They Drove back home towards the sunset.

Brita woke up and turned to her side to kiss Aiden but Aiden wasn't there,,,,

Brita cried for several days after her wife died.But one night while Brita was getting ready for her weekly cry then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up. "Boo" 

It was Jackie

"Heyyyy Britaaaaa" Jackie called but Jackie saw Brita was a mess. Her hair was tangled, tears were flowing out of her eyes, and seemed she would never stop crying. 

"Oh Brita what happened?" 

"J-Jackie where's A-Aiden?" Brita started to whimper while her lip started shaking. 

"Brita Aiden's dead we've gone through this before." Jackie started to hug Brita while Brita was starting to process what was happening. 

Aiden....Dead...? No Aiden is a ghost......right? 

Brita started to moan at a cry. Of course she wasn't a ghost her date with Aiden was just a dream. How could she ever think Aiden was back. 

Jackie tightly hugged Brita while she started to grab her phone out of her purse. 

"Hey Brita I'm just going out to answer a phone call, see?" she showed Brita her phone. 

Brita hummed out a response and started to cry once again. 

Jackie walked out of the room, pulled out her phone, dialed a number, and waited for a response. 

"Jackie why are you calling so early? It's 6 am."

"Jan thank god you answered! It's Brita....." 

"She 'saw' Aiden again didn't she...." 

"Yeah I don't think her dreams will stop any soon. She's still torn up about Aiden it's been months! I don't think she'll be ready to go to court to Rupaul's arrest...."

"I still think we should give her some time. She really loved Aiden y'know. It must be traumatic to see your wife dying in your arms just for a stupid tv show." 

"Yeah I don't think I could keep my sanity if you died Jan....Can you watch Brita for me? I got a gig with Nicky at 9."

"Yeah I'll be right there Babe." 

"Thank you that means so much bye babe."

"Bye." 

Jackie hung up and ran to comfort Brita.

They hugged for a couple of minutes then Brita started to speak up. 

"Jackie,,,,,do you think I can find love again?" Brita looked up at Jackie with an emotionless face. 

"Oh Brita." Jackie started to hug Brita tighter "of course you will." 

Brita felt someone touch her shoulders that wasn't Jackie she looked behind her and saw.... 

Aiden 

Aiden had a pityful smile on her face and leaned up against Brita's face and whispered into her ear

"You can let go now. It's okay." 

A single tear ran down Brita's cheek and she let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.


End file.
